For new type active Massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO) antenna, one important feature is the product will have numerous connectors need to realize blind and simultaneous insertion. For AAA1800 product, the product applies at least 16 pieces of coaxial connectors to accomplish connection between antenna reflector assembly and a closed big area frame. Therefore, how to deal with this challenge become much important for the product.
Besides, being affected by the size of distributed feedback network (CFN) and wireless printed circuit board (PCB), it is becoming much more difficult to accomplish accurate insertion for at least 4 pieces of coaxial connectors in a big area. For example, for an AAA product, the area is around 0.49 square meter, being 1.4 m long and 0.35 m wide.
Another challenge the technical need to solve is how to realize all of the coaxial connectors can reach out of the holes on the big area frame, the coaxial connector as chosen is a new type but already wildly applied connector on telecommunication equipment. If requesting the big area frame with a certain thickness, then another question is how to ensure the connector can fully reach out to the holes. Since once a bracket can't make the connectors on it reach out of the hole smoothly, it will definitely affect other brackets, and it is very important for an operator being able to adjust the bracket by hand or tool in a closed big area frame.